1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a random-play control system in a disk player.
2. Description of the Related Background Art
There is known a random-play control system in a disk player for playing at random a plurality of pieces of information such as music pieces recorded on an information recording disk (hereinafter, simply referred to as a disk) while setting a play sequence for those music pieces which are designated at random by using random numbers.
When a digital audio disk player is mounted on a motor vehicle and performs such a random-play control system, the control system is made operative by the main power source which is driven through the so-called accessory (hereinafter, abbreviated to AOC) switch of the motor vehicle. With this arrangement, a random number generator is initialized at every time when the ACC is turned on. On the other hand, the random number generator starts in response to a random play command. Therefore, the random number generator produces random numbers in the same sequence so that the music pieces are played in the same sequence for the same disk at the first random-play cycle upon the random-play command.